


Darkness Among Us..?

by MeiLulu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiLulu/pseuds/MeiLulu
Summary: Frank(The Legion) fell in love with David... But is driven to get him by any means necessary.. David is already in love with Frank(The Legion) but he didn't say anything.. So when he got the chance to do something he went for it..





	1. The Darkness Among Us..?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at this kinda stuff... This is my first fan fic so please don't be so hard on me..

David thought they got away from the killer. so he let his guard down... he checked out side and sat down by someone who he thought was an ally.. he looked once again and they he felt a sharp pain in his lower back.. he'd been stabbed by his friend..? he called out... ".....F-frank?" The killer (Legion) got really close to his face and took off his mask... IT WAS FRANK!! David was shocked... He spoke "..yo..u lied.. to me..? Why... I thought we were friends..?" Legion put his mask back on and spoke up "Out of everyone... it had to be you.. I do hope you will forgive me.." David's eyes felt heavy.. He passed out do to the pain.. Legion made sure not to hit him in a artery or a main vein.. The legion picked up David and walked to a house in the middle of nowhere.. he went inside.. he walked into the bedroom, He put David on the bed and treated his wounds.. he felt bad because David thought they were friends... and Frank was starting to believe that too.. After Frank was finally done treating David's wounds.. he took off his mask and went outside and walk a short way.. He found his garden he grabbed some potatoes, and some carrots... he had meat in the fridge.. he walked back and made himself and David something to eat.. he may be a killer but he is still human... after he was done he walked to the bedroom and walked in. He looked at David and David looked back. Frank spoke "I made you something.. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to I just thought that you'd like something to eat.." David said nothing.. but he took the plate and ate the food that was made for him. he didn't want to admit it but it was actually really good.. he spoke "It was good thank you for that.." He couldn't believe he said that... Frank looked at him... "I.. Your welcome.." Frank thought he looked handsome when he smiled David Yelled "Hey! what was that look for!! come and say it to my face bud" Frank got up and walked over to David, David was scared.. Frank got close to his face. "You look handsome when you smile.." David felt something take over he grabbed his hoodie and pulled him in for a kiss.. Frank was shocked.. "if he did this to throw me off it worked" Frank thought to himself. David on the other hand he wasn't sure what he was doing but it felt good.. Soon David pulled Frank on him, Frank was a bit red.. Frank spoke up "Ok we shouldn't be doing this.. you need to heal." David quickly answered him "No. Nope, Not happening" Frank was a little confused.. Soon David pulled him in for another kiss.. but David made a sound that seemed like it hurt but didn't care.. Frank tried to pulled back away from the kiss.. but David wasn't having it.. he flipped them around where Frank was under him.. Frank was shocked that he could move like that well he was hurt... the force that took over David was still going strong and seeing under him like that made him want to do something he might regret but right then and there he didn't care, he wanted him so bad.. he is gonna take it.. Even if he's hurt. He leaned over Frank.. and kissed him again and this time he slipped his tongue in Frank's mouth.. Frank was scared for the first time in a long time.. Frank made a noise that turned David on.. David pulled back and and let Frank catche breath.. he noticed that Frank was red.. Frank didn't know how or why this is happening. Frank tried to get David off of him.. but every time he tried David would push down on him harder Frank made a sound. David had enough of him making some sounds he wanted to hear him and hear him loud.. begin to take off his clothes, Frank was really scared now he spoke with his voice shaking "H-hey! what do you th-think your doing? you need time to heal!" David slowly got close and made a "Shhhh" noise, David took off his pants.. and he took most of Frank's clothes off. He licked his fingers and he was about to do something before Frank spoke.. "I'm s-serious.. We c-cant..." David answered him "I'm sorry.. but I can't hold back now.." He put one finger in, then another, and another one.. to David Frank was making the most amazing noises... then David spoke "I'm going to put it in.." Frank answered "W-we can't!!" "Yes we can. and we are.." "ready?" David said, Frank moaned softly as he grabbed some of the fabric of David's shirt, David was rock hard.. he spoke "I'm going to move now.." Frank was scared... as David moved back and forth.. out came moans from Frank.. as David moved faster.. Frank's moans grow louder.. Frank's voice was so shaky "P-please.... s-stop..." David answered "I'm sorry. but I'm not going to" "P-please I-" he gasped for air, David smiled "Found it... Your sweet spot.." Frank was scared... David kissed Frank as he hit his sweet spot.. Frank let out a whining noise David took that as he liked it so he did it again and again.. Frank was moaning like crazy.. no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his voice down... "Please... I.... don't s-stop.." David seen his face how red it was just like that he wanted him more.. he hit his sweet spot over and over.. Frank was basically crying for more... His moans are like heaven to David.. David hit climax...So did Frank.. David moaned... Frank was trying to catch his breath... David kissed him... Frank kissed him back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Idk I might not.. we'll see..


	2. the things that go untold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank had to go see who was going next... They picked him again... He sent Julie.. Then he was on his way when "he" grabbed him.... Frank called for help. (After a bit of crying.. haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... It's bad... But like I said I'm really not good with this kind of stuff..

Frank pulled away from the kiss.. He wanted to know why David did it with him? Frank spoke up "Why..? aren't you supposed to hate me? I stabbed you.." David answered "That you did... and Frank I could never hate you.." he said well giving him kiss on the cheek... Frank asked "Why could you never hate me?" David went quite.. then he spoke up "I've actually been crushing on you for a while now... I thought I might as well give up on you.. but then you stabbed me.. and then patched me up.. AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU CAN COOK!! man.. you're perfect.. maybe not the whole stabbing part but other than that you're perfect." Frank was just sitting there, not saying a word.. His eyes been to water.. he put his mask on.. then he spoke "I'm going to step out for a little bit" David just looked at him and said "You sure you can walk?" Frank looked at him... "Shut up.." he reached over and grabbed his pants he put them on.. he tried to get up.. But he lost his balance, he caught himself on the wall.. David just laughed and said "I told you.." Frank answered "And I think I told you to shut up.." David whispered under his breath "a bit of a feisty one are we..?" Frank heard him... and just stared at him.. David spoke "What? my looks have you falling in love with me?" Frank answered "No.. I was.... already in.. love with you...." you could tell he was blushing even if he had a mask on you could see that his ears are red.. "I'll be going now.. I'll be back in a bit... the left overs are on the stove in the kitchen... Just be careful if you try to leave... I don't want you getting hurt more than you already are.." Frank said, David got up and grabbed his arm and pulled him Frank was surprised... Just like that he was in his arms... David lifted up his mask to see him blushing.. David kissed him and slipt some tongue action in there.. Frank wasn't really used to it so everytime he made a nosie... David pulled away from the kiss and hug him "Be safe..." Frank hugged him back.. "No promises.." they let go of each other... Frank made his way into the Forest.. Michael scared him... "JESUS MICHAEL!!" Frank yelled, Michael just look at the ground in a sad way... Frank he noticed this he spoke up "No..no buddy.. I didn't mean to be rude.. look.. thank you for waiting for me." Michael looked at him.. and tilted his head a little bit... "Come on I'm sure they're waiting for us Michael.." later Frank and Michael arrived, everyone was there.. "Who's going next?" The Huntress asked.. The clown raised his hand.. Trapper spoke up "Why don't we let him go again?" he said as he pointed at Legion.. everyone looked at him, he spoke "Julie.." a girl came out of nowhere and look at him, she didn't have a mask on.. everyone was surprised.. "Go for me.." Julie answered him "Alright. I'll go.." He walked over and gave her a mask She spoke up once again "But I want yours....." "......Fine.." he gave her his mask... He spoke "There... Now get going.." she answered him "Yes Sir" she walk into the fog.. He sighed softly... as he pulled his hoodie over his face some what.. He made eye contact with Trapper...., Trapper Spoke "Alright then.." Frank spoke up "If that is all I would like to go now.." "You can leave now if you want..." Huntress replied, He begin to walk into the Forest... but little did he know Michael was following him. He felt a chill on his back he quickly looked behind him... he didn't hear anything or see anything.. he slowly looked in front of him.. There was Michael.. "MICHAEL!! WHAT THE F**K!!" He Yelled at Michael.. Michael grabbed him.. Frank was a little confused he spoke up "Uhh.. Michael..?" Michael looked at him and squeeze him hard.. Frank was panicking he didn't know what to do.. he gasped for air... Michael didn't care... he wasn't going to die... Frank's voice sounded shaky... "M-michael.. p--please.. stop.." Frank started to cry.. He was scared of Michael right now.. Michael let him go.. he fell to the ground and was gasping for air, he had no strength to fight back at all... he was still crying.. Michael took a step closer to Frank.. Frank tried to slide back away from him.. but Michael grabbed him again Frank was so scared, his tears fell like waterfall's as he pushed Frank into a tree.. Frank's voice was still shaky.. even worse that he's been crying... "W-what are y-ou doing.." Michael propped Frank on him.. Frank tried to use his knife but Michael took his knife and threw it into the Forest... Frank's face turned red as he felt something under him push up against him... Michael notice this.. Michael moved him to a more comfortable spot... that's when Michael took off Frank's pants... Frank started to cry again.. Michael took off his mask.. he leaned in to kiss Frank, Frank didn't want this... but the taller man could easily overpower him... "but as a group".. he thought... He pulled away from the kiss and he shouted out two names "JOEY!! SUSIE!! I NEED YOUR HEL--" Michael kissed him again to make him be quite.. soon they heard footsteps running towards them... and it was Joey and Susie... they both had their knives in their hands... "GET OFF HIM!!!" Susie yelled, Joey cut Michael... Susie did the same .. he put Frank down and got up and grabbed his knife.. Frank was still weak... but he did his best to get up... he quickly put his pants back on and went for his knife... it was somewhere in the forest.. he found it and he ran back, Susie was on the ground... Joey was doing his best to protect her... "Joey! what happened..?" "He's strong..... STUPIDLY STRONG!!" Joey yelled as he got cut but the sharp blade... "Get back, I got this..! Get Susie back on her feet.!" Frank yelled.. "Oh really..." Frank stopped moving so did Joey.. "You think you can stop me?" Michael's voice was deep... "You will be mine you hear me... MINE." Frank answered him "Sorry but I have someone I'm interested in.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue it... But we'll see 
> 
> So what did you think?


	3. I just want to know....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tells Susie and Joey to leave.. But instead of running away they ran to the rest of the killers deep in the forest for help... After they left Frank and Michael fought.. Frank lost and was losing blood.. Susie and Joey came back with help..

Michael was mad to hear that... Joey remembered what Frank said to do, he quickly ran over to Susie... Frank was ready for a fight... so was Michael. Michael spoke up "You know... you can choose the easy way or the hard way.... You can come with me... that's the easy way out... or fight me.. and risk your friends lives..." Frank answered "Risk their lives..? No... i.. I..." he turned to Joey & Susie and gave them an order "Leave... I can't lose-" Susie yelled at Frank "NO!! IM NOT LEAVING!!" "Please.." he whispered.. Joey grabbed the smaller girl's arm and ran to the group of killers deep in the Forest, Michael spoke "So your coming with me.." Frank answered "Hell no.. I need to make sure that they are safe.." Frank almost had all of his strength back.. "Come at me... Michael." Michael swong at Frank... Frank thought he dodged it.. Frank counter attacked.. Michael wasn't as quick to dodge his attack.. he cut Michael, Michael swong at Frank once more...

 

Joey and Susie made it to the rest of the the killers.. Joey yelled "PLEASE! *huff* PLEASE... SAVE FRANK...! *huff* ITS MICHAEL...!!" They all looked at the teenagers who were cut up and bleeding... The Wraith.. spoke up "Where are they?" Susie answered "this way...." They made their way back into the Forest.... 

 

Frank was hit with the blade.. The cut was deep.. really deep.... Frank was in pain... he made a noise and stepped back.. Michael spoke up "You will be MINE. One way or another.. and if I have to hurt you.. then so be it.." Frank was losing a lot of blood... his vision was starting to get blurry.. Frank didn't notice that he'd been cut before.. Frank was taking slow steps backwards.. being careful not to fall... Michael begin to walk towards Frank, Frank fell down.. Michael got close and closer to Frank... Frank's eyes begin to water... He thought to himself "Maybe if I stayed at home with David... maybe this would have never happened..?" Michael was right above him... Frank was passing out... Michael picked him up and begin to walk... Frank tried his best to push him away but his eyes felt heavy... just then they heard The Wraiths bell behind them Frank looked up and spoke "Help... me.." behind Wraith there was everyone... Michael put Frank down and put his mask back on.. The wraith spoke up "What are you doing?" Michael said nothing but he just stared.. Frank was trying to crawl away.. Susie seen that and so did Joey.. they went to help him, Michael stepped in the way... He spoke up.. "This boy is mine..." Everyone was surprised.. Susie yelled at him "OH!! NO! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!!!" Joey had his knife out.. Frank didn't get far before he passed out... The Huntress went behind Michael and picked up Frank.. Frank was out cold.. The Huntress took Frank, Susie & Joey away from there.. Frank later woke up in a place he didn't know... Frank spoke up and held his stomach.. "Hello?" Susie came running in the room well yelling "FRANK!! YOU'RE OKAY!!" He answered her "Yes I'm ok... just a scratch... haha" Joey was standing in the doorway.. "Very funny Frank... but you did give us a scare.." Julie peeked in the room and spoke "You ok?" Frank answered her "Yeah I'm ok.. how.... How long was I out..?" Susie spoke up "Not that long... but three hours... can feel like a long time..." Frank got up and put his hoodie on... and spoke "Well today was a long... Looooong day... I'm going home..." Julie spoke up "We... We don't know where he went.." Frank I knew exactly who they were talking about... Frank just continued to walk.. after some time of walking... he soon made it to his house, He went inside.. he found David sleeping in the bedroom... he went into the bathroom and looked at his wounds, he wrapped bandages around his waist and arm... he went to the couch and laid down and fell asleep.. soon he woke up to David taking him to the bedroom and laying him on the bed.. he rolled over on his side.. David spoke up "you know... you could have just asked me to scoot over.." Frank looked at David and said "I didn't want to bother you looked comfortable.. I had the most sh*tty day.." David laid down by Frank and spoke "Yeah..? tell me about it.." Frank spoke up.. "uhhhh think I'd rather not..." David just hugged him and said "You know I love you.." "Umm yeah..?" said Frank "Then you know I wouldn't hurt you.." David replied.. Frank sat up and spoke "OK! Where is this going?" David sighed "I just want to know what happened..." Frank looked at the ground... And spoke.. "I'll tell you but... you have to promise me that you won't freak out.." David already didn't like this... "Ok I promise.." He said.. Frank told him everything... David was angry... He grabbed Frank and pushed him into the bed.. Frank yelped.."You said you wouldn't freak out!!" He yelled.. David was so angry... Michael touched the person he loved... Michael hurt him.... David spoke up "Why did he do this?" Frank was scared... "I... I don't.. I don't know....I.." Frank was basically crying... David spoke once again "I just want to know... why he did the things he did.." Frank answered David "I don't know why he did it.." David pushed Frank harder into the bed.. Frank spoke "I really don't know!!".... David let up some.. He kissed Frank... Frank was surprised... Frank kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy lately... Sorry this chapter isn't as good... I'm sorry


	4. It got out of hand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank got drunk... And messed up some stuff kinda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took me so long to post... I really didn't think I would take this seriously... But I am.. so far so good?? IDK.. but let me know how you feel about this..

Frank pulled away from the kiss and wiped his eyes... but then he remembered that Julie and Joey an Susie wanted to meet up in the forest... They said they had a surprise and wanted to have some fun.. He got out of bed, he hurt himself a little bit.. David spoke up "what's wrong?" Frank replied "There is something i need to do.." "huh?" David asked, Frank Spoke once again "I really don't know..." Frank begin to walk to the door, David grabbed him... "What are you doing really..?" David said.. "I'm going to see some of my friends out in the Wood's....." "Are you going to see him?" David asked him.. Frank yelled "HELL NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!!?" Frank pulled his arm away from the other man's grasp.. "I'm leaving..." Frank said as he walked out of the room.. Once the door closed.. David instantly thought about what he said.. Frank walked into the Forest and met up with Joey and Julie.. they both had two six packs of beer.. Frank notice this and asked "Where did you guys find these?" Julie spoke up "We... uh asked The Entity.." Frank stopped... "You guys asked The Entity?? and it gave you guys what you wanted?" Joey answered his question "Yes.. and yes." Frank begin to walk again... Susie was waiting for them in a clearing they found deep in the forest.. Susie yelled out "Hey!! You guys finally decided to show up huh?" Frank spoke up and walked over to her "well sorry to disappoint you.. My Queen" Susie laughed, Joey handed Frank a beer.. Frank cracked it open and took a drink.. Joey soon handed Julie and Susie a beer, Susie wasn't a fan of the taste.. but she drank it because Frank and Julie were drinking it.. Joey was fine with the taste.. so was Frank.. Soon Frank had three... which turned into five.. then was seven.. He was wasted.. Joey didn't mean for this to get out of hand like this.. he wanted Frank to have some fun with his friends like they did before they ended up here.. But Susie and Joey heard a noise coming from the bushes Joey and Susie went to check it out.. they came back with some people following behind them... it was Nea and Jake.. Frank looked up at Joey and Susie.. and spoke "Give them some too... I wanna see what they'll do.. *Hic* We're not in a trial so.... we can't hurt them..." Nea spoke up "Where did you guys find alcohol?" Frank answered her question "They asked *Hic* the.. uh.. The Entity! yeah.. The Entity......" Nea could tell he was wasted... so could Jake.. Jake was curious why he was drinking so much.. so he asked "Why is uhh he drinking so much?" Susie looked at Frank... and then looked at Julie, Julie spoke up "If you want to tell them... then go ahead just make sure the Frank don't find out.." Susie told them every thing that happened to Frank... Jake was lost... He spoke up "Who's Frank?" Susie looked at Frank.. and said "That's Frank..." Jake and Nea were shocked.. Then it hit Nea "Do you guys know where David is?" Joey spoke up "Who now?" Susie looked at Julie, Julie just shrugged her shoulders then she looked at Frank who was basically passed out... "No sorry we don't know.." Nea spoke up once again "He didn't come back after the trial earlier today.. and we're all kind of worried about him.." To try to lighten up the mood.. Susie poked Frank in his side, Frank shot up and yelled "What the f*ck..! and who the f*ck..!" Everyone laughed.. Frank was a little confused but mostly embarrassed... Frank needed to use the restroom so he got up... Susie spoke up "AW! Don't leave.. I didn't mean to be mean.." Frank "Nah.. I'm not leaving... nature's calling.." Joey spoke up "that's not nature calling... That's the six pack you drank by yourself.." Frank just laughed and walked in the forest.. he found a spot a little ways away from the group.. after he was done he was walking back to the group... but he felt a chill.. He turned his head... and there was Michael... Frank is still drunk.. He spoke up "Michael? what *Hic* are you doing here?" Michael just looked at Frank and walked closer to the boy.. Frank turned towards Michael and spoke up "What's wrong?" Michael grabbed Frank, Frank felt like he should be afraid of him but the alcohol numbed the feeling a bit... Frank looked up at Michael.. Michael took off his mask.. and went to kiss Frank, Frank turned his head away, Frank spoke up "What are you doing?" Michael answered him "I want a kiss.. and I shouldn't have to ask.." "Why's that now?" Frank asked "Because you are mine..." Michael said.. "Oh? so is that all *Hic* you want?" Michael looked at the boy and said "No, I want something more than just a kiss..." Frank spoke up "Really..? *Hic* Then come and take it..." With that Michael grabbed Frank then kissed Frank, Frank kissed him back.. Michael could taste the alcohol.. but he didn't care Frank is letting him do this.. Soon Michael pushed Frank into a tree, the push broke the kiss.. Frank was a bit surprised... Frank wanted more... Michael could see that in his eyes.. Michael picked him up and kissed him once more.. Frank soon wrapped his arms around Michael's head.. Michael broke from the kiss and lick Frank's neck.. Frank made a noise.. Frank spoke up "God.. I don't know why... but I really... *Hic* really want you..." Michael put Frank on the ground and took Frank's hoodie off... Michael wanted to make sure Frank knows that he belongs to him...

 

Susie was talking to Nea.. Julie was trying to drink Jake under the table... Joey was drinking but not as much as the others... but then a axe came out of nowhere hitting a tree ... It was The Huntress.. she was hunting... Joey called her over... She walked over, he tapped on the log that he was sitting on in a way of trying to get her to sit beside him.. She decide to sit down.. Joey spoke up "So today.... was.. uhh.... fun.." The Huntress spoke "Fun? Hah Don't make me laugh.. Today was not fun... It was Hard on all of us... especially Frank.." Joey spoke "Yeah... Poor Frank... speaking of Frank he went to go use the restroom and hasn't come back yet..." The Huntress spoke once again "You should leave him be.. he could be done and on his way back.. you would not want to make him feel rushed.." "I wouldn't be surprised if he went home.." "Why is that now?" Huntress asked "He had a ruff day... He drank like there's no tomorrow... Then gets rudely awaken by Susie?" Said Joey.. The Huntress spoke "Ahh... I see.. now that might be a possibility... but he's a friend.. he would not leave without a goodbye? right?" Joey looked at the ground and spoke "Yeah, you're right... he wouldn't do that.."

 

David was worried sick about Frank... he decided to get up and look for him.. still injured but he managed to put on his shirt... he grabbed a flashlight and went out into the forest to look for Frank.. he wandered for a little while but then he found Joey and the Huntress sitting on a log talking to each other... he could hear his heart beating in his ears.. with all of his might he walked over and was going to ask where Frank was... but then he noticed that there was Nea and Jake over there having fun with Julie and Susie.. he looked back at Joey and the Huntress, David spoke up "Hey! I need to ask you something.." Joey stood up.. and walked over... Joey put his hand on David's shoulder and said "Come sit with us.. Then we can talk.." David walked with Joey to the log that the Huntress was sitting on.. David looked at Nea and Jake once again... This time Nea noticed him.. She ran over "DAVID WHERE THE ACTUAL F*CK WERE YOU!? WE LOOKED BUT WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!" Nea said.. David spoke "I was with someone I love.." Joey was just listening to this, Huntress did the same... Nea wanted to know who he was with.. she spoke up "Who?" David was confused "What?" Nea Yelled "WHO WERE YOU WITH!?!" David looked at her and answered her "Frank.. And what's it to you?" Everyone was shocked... Jake Spoke up "Frank.. as in... Legion..?" "Yes" David said.. Nea spoke "D-did anything... happen..?" David answered her "I mean a lot of stuff happened.." Nea felt her tears trying to fall.. David noticed this so did Jake.. Susie Joey an Julie didn't know what to do.. or how to approach this situation.. Jake tried to calm down Nea.. David asked Joey "Where is Frank?" Joey answered him "He's... uh... in the forest.. somewhere... why are you asking..?" David spoke "Because I have a bad feeling.. Jake.. Joey.. Will you help me look for Frank in the forest?" Jake spoke up "I'll help but only because you asked.." Joey spoke "yes of course.."

 

Drunk Frank was enjoying his time.. not sure if sober Frank would feel the same... Michael was also enjoying his time.. exploring Frank's body and giving him bite marks and hickies... soon they heard footsteps getting closer.. It was David and Jake an Joey.. Jake was the one who found them.. Jake yelled "DAVID I FOUND HIM BUT HE'S WITH SOMEONE!!" David came running over but stopped... Joey walked over.. David was confused about what was happening.. Joey knew exactly what was happening, Michael is taking advantage of Frank well he's drunk.. David knew some sh*t like this was going to happen... Joey spoke up "HEY! What do you think your doing Michael?" Michael bit down on Frank's neck so hard that blood came from the bite mark.. Frank made a noise like it hurt.. David had enough... David walked over and kicked Michael off of Frank.. then grabbed Frank... Frank spoke up "Hey!" David was mad "Be quite." David said.. Michael got up.. Joey was telling Jake to run as fast as he can... Jake ran away from there.. Michael spoke "You wanna go buddy.... Alright.. Let's dance." David put down Frank.. and with that they begin to fight.. Joey grabbed Frank, Frank yelled "HEY! Let go!" Joey spoke up and let go "Ok but let's get you some water.. and put your hoodie on.." Joey Grabbed Frank's hoodie off the ground and gave it to him.. Frank put it on.. Joey spoke "Things are getting out of hand here let's head back and get you some water.." Frank was sleepy... Frank felt his neck where the bite mark was.. And when he looked at his hand there was blood... He had already forgotten about the bite marks.... Joey took Frank away from there.. They made there way back to the clearing.. But Frank wasn't having any of it.. he didn't want to leave them alone "It got out of hand... I'll admit that... But if I just leave like this... They'll kill each other!" Frank thought to himself..

 

David threw a quick left hook.. It broke Michael's nose but Michael didn't care.. Michael then threw a right uppercut to the stomach.. It connected just right.. David couldn't breathe... he fell to the ground and was trying to catch his breath... Michael walked over to David with his knife and was going to stab him but just then...


	5. Off to the doctor's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't that long srry

Michael walked over to David with his knife and was going to stab him but just then... It was Frank.. He came back as fast as he could.. He covered David.. David was glad to see that he came back but he was also a little upset that he came back.. Frank spoke "I was... right.." Then Michael spoke "Right..? Right about what?" Frank answered "You too were going to kill each other.." David spoke "You need to leave... I have this under control.." Frank answered David "OH.. Really..? Is that what you call Under Control? About to get stabbed?" David wanted to argue but Frank was right... Michael spoke "So you were worried that we would kill each other? Wait... you do care for me.. How sweet." Frank got up and looked at Michael. Frank spoke "No.. I don't care for you.. I was worried that you'd hurt him.. or worse.. kill him.. and I'm glad that I came back when I did.." Frank pulled out his knife... Michael noticed this.. Michael spoke "You wanna fight? haha! You couldn't win before! what makes you think you can now?" Frank spoke "I don't think I can't win.. But... I need to make sure that he gets back.. Alive." Michael ran twords Frank.. Frank was ready for a fight.. since Frank already fought Michael he knows how fast his attack's can be. Michael swong at Frank. Frank dodged the attack. Frank swong at Michael hitting him.. Frank wasn't scared of Michael.. He was more angry than scared.. Frank went into a frenzy stabbing Michael multiple times then taking a step back to to see if any of his attack's had any affect.. Michael lost his balance a little bit.. But it wasn't anything serious.. Michael wasn't afraid of pain.. 

 

Joey made his way back to the clearing in the woods.. thinking that Frank is still with him.. He turned around to find no one... Joey thought to himself "F*ck!! Where did he go." Joey then yelled "Damnit Frank!!" Joey looked around to see if the Huntress was still around.. but she left a little bit ago.. Joey ran back into the forest.. Looking for Frank once again..

 

Frank didn't have a scratch on him.. Michael on the other hand... He was bleeding a lot.. Little did Frank know that Michael was stalking him.. Soon Frank and David both felt scared... Frank backed up.. Michael spoke "Aww what's wrong..?" He laughed.. Frank did his best to swallow his fear.. Frank had a reason to fight he can't lose.. or so he thought.. David yelled at Frank "RUNN!" Frank looked back at David.. then quickly looked back at Michael.. But Michael was right there.. in front of Frank... Frank backed up, David wanted some action too now that he caught his breath. David grabbed Frank and pulled him out of the way of Michael.. Michael was a little mad that David interrupted their fight.. Michael wasn't going to show mercy to David.. Michael swong at David's arm.. David barely dodged the attack.. David thought to himself "Damn.. It looked so eazy when Frank was doing it.." Michael spoke "Did you really think it would be that easy to dodge my attack's?" David looked down.. And there was a long cut.. David was in pain but he didn't want to show it... Frank yelled "Don't be dumb David!!" Michael spoke "Yeah don't be dumb David... He was only able to dodge my attack's because we fought before.." David looked at Frank... Frank looked scared.. Frank yelled at David "TURN AROUND!! YOU DUMBASS!!" David looked back at Michael.. Michael was in front of David, He grabbed David by the neck.. and lifted him up.. Frank knew what was happening.. Frank got up and ran twords Michael And stabbed him in the side.. Michael dropped David.. Michael looked at Frank and said "You can stab me.. but you can't kill me.." David was on the ground again.. Frank tried to back away for Michael... But Michael grabbed him.. Frank flinched at the touch of the other man.. Michael pulled Frank in for a kiss... Frank was scared... Their lips touched but only for a few seconds.. Because David pulled Frank away from Michael.. David checked if Frank was ok.. Frank was a little teary-eyed but he was fine... David just wanted to to leave at this point... David was ready to end this... Michael seen the fire in David's eyes.. Michael wasn't just going to give up so easily.. David threw up his hands.. and yelled "COME AT ME MICHAEL!!" Michael threw a left punch.. David blocked it and hit Michael in the stomach just as hard that he once did to him.. Michael fell to the ground and slowly tried to get up.. David then kicked him.. Michael was out.. David turned around looked at Frank.. Frank smiled at him.. and spoke "You did it.." David and Frank were walking back to the clearing when Michael got up and grabbed his knife and walked over and went to stab David.. Frank seen Michael coming.. and took the hit for David.. David was shocked that Frank did that for him.. Michael stopped.. and realized what he did.. David Held Frank, Frank was holding his wound... Frank spoke "D-don't worry.. I'll b-be fine.. haha.." David spoke "Why..? Why did you take the hit for me...?" Frank answered David "Because.. I love you.. e-even if it that isn't clear.." Michael spoke "He... really does... love... you.." David spoke "And I love him so much more then he knows.." Frank spoke "Ok.. I get it.. but I don't think this is the time.. because.. I NEED HELP... This wound is really deep.." David spoke "Right Here we go.." David lifted Frank.. Frank spoke "You have a cut.. you shouldn't lift me.." David spoke "Like hell I'll let the asshole who stabbed you carry you.."  
Joey finally found Frank but something was off he was being carried by David.. and Michael was following them.. Joey yelled "YOU GUYS OK?!" David looked up at Joey.. And just continued to walk Joey walk over and caught up to them... Joey seen that they were badly injured.. Joey spoke "OH!! Let's take you guys to the doctor or the nurse! I'm sure they'll help.. Follow me!" and off they went...


	6. Let's go home..

They soon reached a building that looked like an old hospital. They went inside to find the doctor or the nurse.. They found the nurse first.. then she went to go get the doctor.. They came back the doctor took Frank from David without hesitation or questioning why he was injured... It was his job to make sure that he lived.. The nurse helped David with his cut.. she didn't want to but he did bring Frank in.. so she helped him.. The Doctor took Frank in a room with a operating table... He lad Frank down on it Frank could barely keep his eyes open... The pain is too much to bear.. he tried to stop himself from crying... but one tear fell and the rest followed.. The Doctor noticed this and tried to give him some type of medication that will will help with the pain.. Frank didn't want to take the pills.. he didn't know what it would do to him.. The doctor left the room and came back with David.. The doctor spoke "He won't take the pills.. they'll help him with the pain but he won't take em.." David grabbed one of the pills and took it right in front of Frank, Frank panicked a little bit.. Then David spoke "It's fine, You need to take them.." Frank didn't argue.. he took the medication.. The doctor asked David to leave the room so he could get back to work. David left.. Frank's pain numbed.. 

 

Joey was worried about Frank... He decided to go and get Julie and Susie.. He left.. As he walked he felt like he was being watched.. But he just ignored the feeling.. Soon he reached a hide out... There was Susie and Julie.. He told them every thing.. well everything he knew... Susie spoke "So Frank is hurt again?" Joey answered Susie "Yeah..." Julie spoke "Wow... That idiot is always putting himself in harm's way..." Susie spoke "Can you take us to the hospital then Joey..?" Joey spoke "Yeah.. Of course.. Come on." Julie Spoke "I'm right behind you.." Susie spoke up too "I'm also here!"

 

After a short time the medication was working... Frank didn't feel anything thing.. The doctor gave him stitches for the deep cut and cleaned up the rest of the cuts... Then he put bandages on the stitches.. He spoke "Don't over do anything... We don't want the stitches to reopen.." Frank spoke "Yes sir..." The nurse came back in the room with David.. Frank asked the doctor a question "What's your name..?" The doctor spoke "Herman Carter.." Frank spoke once again "Well thank you Doctor Carter.. I'll be leaving now..." David was standing in the doorway waiting for Frank. David spoke "Are we leaving now?" Frank answered David "Yeah.." 

 

Joey took Susie and Julie to the hospital and then took them to Frank's room.. When they got inside the room Frank and David were gone.. The doctor walked in and said "They left not to long ago.." Joey spoke "Did they say where they were going?" The doctor answered "No.. sorry.. should have kept them here a little longer.." Joey spoke "Nah.. it's fine.. he probably went home." but just then Michael came out of nowhere.. and sat down by the nurse, The nurse gave him some medication.. He was nodding his head in response to what she was saying.. Joey walked over and said "You better not mess with Frank again.." Michael just stared at him.. Michael got up and left the hospital, Joey just watched him leave.. Julie walked over and said "Wow... What's wrong with you Joey? You wanna die?" Susie spoke up "Sooo..? Where's Frank..?" Joey spoke "He went home.. We should do the same.. We'll visit him tomorrow.." Susie Spoke "ALRIGHT!! I'LL MAKE A HIM A GIFT!!" Julie Spoke "I'm sure he'll love that Susie.."

 

Frank and David are almost home.. David was still upset that Frank was a little to close with Michael earlier.. David grabbed Frank by the arm.. Frank jumped at the touch.. And looked at David.. David had a angry look on his face, Frank spoke "What's wrong..?" David spoke "Your going to keep me company tonight right?" Frank spoke "Uhh... not.. tonight..." David's look only grew more angry... Frank was a little confused about the whole situation... Frank spoke "I'll ask again.. What's wrong?" David tilted Frank's head up so that he could see Frank's neck... David seen the bite mark that Michael gave him.. David only grew anger and pulled him in for a kiss... But Frank pulled away from it... But the taller man put his arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him in from there.. Frank couldn't fight it this time, Frank had no choice but to kiss him back.. David let go of Frank's arm and put his other arm around his waist... David slip his tongue in Frank's mouth, Frank made a noise.. David wanted to see Frank under him again.. David pulled away from the kiss and spoke "Let's go home.. yeah?" Frank spoke "Sure.." They continued their way back.


	7. I'm so sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to get this up.. but I have caught a really bad cold.. but yeah.. I feel better like.. a lot better now. So hopefully I can get some up and ready for you to read..

\- The Next Day -

Frank was laying down beside David.. David was sleeping, Just then Frank heard a knock at the door.. he got up and answered the door it was Joey and Susie.. He knew that Julie was sleeping in.. Frank spoke up "Hey..?" Susie spoke "Hey! we wanted to check on you and see if you're okay.. and we made you something!" She gave him a card that said "We hope you feel better soon, Love Susie, Joey and Julie." Frank could tell everyone wrote their names.. Susie's perfect cursive.. Joey's messy handwriting.. and Julie's almost perfect handwriting.. On the inside of the card was a little drawing of Frank.. It was so good that Frank thought it was a picture at first... Susie spoke "Do you like it?? we all worked so hard and the drawing.. I hope you like it..!" Frank was happy that he had friend's like this... Frank spoke "Thank you guys... hmm.. where's Julie?" Joey spoke "Uhhh sleepin.. She wouldn't move...." Susie spoke "THAT'S JULIE THO!!" Frank laughed and said "You guys are seriously the best.. thank you.." Susie spoke "We're going to go have some lunch with the Huntress! I guess we're having deer! She said to invite you to but only if you want to.. So what will you do?" Joey spoke "I'm going to try to wake up Julie..." Joey begin to walk in the forest.. Frank spoke "Maybe some other time.. I'm really tired.." Susie spoke "Oh... ok.. well... You do need rest.. So sleep tight! HEY WAIT FOR MEE!!!" She ran into the forest after Joey... Frank shut the door.. then laid down on the couch.. Frank spoke softly "I.. I don't deserve friends like them.." Frank could feel his tear trying to fall.. Frank thought to himself.. "God.. I'm such a cry baby..."

 

Nea was still heart broken about David seeing Frank.. Jake was doing his best to cheer her up.. But she soon told him to leave her alone.. So he did.. She was alone at last.. She let all of her pain out.. She felt like her world was being torn apart.. Right there she knew what needs to be done... She didn't want to... she has get Frank out of the picture..

 

David woke up.. and Frank wasn't near him.. He got up and looked in the kitchen.. Then looked at the couch And there was Frank sleeping.. With a card in his hand? David walked over to Frank and took the card and read it.. David looked at Frank's face and noticed that he had been crying.. David lifted Frank up and held him.. then took him to the bed.. Frank felt a fast and sharp pain in his side... He woke up.. David spoke "Sorry did I wake you?" Frank answered David "No.." David spoke "Ugh.. I need to be more gentle with you, huh?" Frank Looked at David.. David just laughed.. Frank felt his face getting warm.. He covered his face.. David thought that was cute.. But then.. they heard a noise outside.. Frank was the first to notice the noise.. He got up and David asked "Where are you going?" Frank answered "I thought I heard a nosie outside.." David spoke "Really? I'll go see.. Stay here." Frank spoke "Huh.. No way.. I'm coming too.." David didn't try to argue with Frank he knew he couldn't change his mind.. Frank followed behind David.. There they found Nea trying to be sneaky.. She had what looked like a sharp rock it looked like it could be used as a knife.. Nea didn't notice them.. she snuck inside the house.. they followed her.. She looked she had been crying.. David moved closer to her Frank tried to grab his hand.. David spoke up "Nea..? What are you doing here?" Nea turned around and spoke "W-where's Frank..? I need to talk to him.." She doesn't want to hurt David.. But she wants to make sure that Frank doesn't get in the way.. Frank hid behind the door listen to them talk.. David spoke "Why do you need to talk to him?" Nea answered "Because I need to.. You don't need to know. But what I will tell you is that... It's important.." David seen the way she was looking around for Frank well she was talking.. He had a feeling that she snapped... He didn't want her to get near Frank... Frank stepped out and spoke "So what's so important..?" Nea ran straight to him, David tried to grab her but he was a little to slow.. She went to stab Frank... Frank was faster than her unfortunately.. He smacked the rock out of her hand and pinned her to the ground.. Frank felt another sharp pain.. David Felt like sh*t because he could have grabbed her before she got to Frank... if Frank wasn't fast enough to stop her.. he could have gotten more hurt.. David walked over and picked her up and threw her out and shut the door.. Frank held his side.. and thought to himself "F*ck..! I may have reopened my stitches...." David seen that something was wrong.. He spoke "Hey.. You ok?" Frank looked at his hand and seen blood... Frank quickly looked at David with a scared expression on his face.. Frank spoke "...I.. I..uhh.. think I have a problem.." David walked over and seen blood on Frank's hand.. David grabbed him and ran upstairs.. He took off Frank's shirt and unwrapped the bandages around his wound.. As Frank thought.. He reopened his stitches.. David took a thread and needle from the med kit.. David spoke "This might hurt a little..." Frank was scared he forced himself to relax.. he slowed his breathing down.. David begin to stitch up the wound again.. He whispered "I'm so sorry..." Frank bit his lip.. and had to bear with the pain... David finished stitching up the wound... Frank let out a painful sigh.. David kissed him.. and spoke "I am so sorry.." Frank smiled and said "It's fine.." Frank got up and grabbed some bandages and begin to wrap them around his waist..

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you think?


End file.
